Nothing is impossible
by Maevezanar
Summary: Sinbad found a way to come to Maeve's place and he had to defeat the devil lord there to releashe Maeve and others. 7 chapters! Complete!
1. Chapter 1:The bee and the daffodil

_**CHAPTER 1: THE BEE AND THE DAFFODIL**_

It was so dark…Hardly could he see anything. But wait a sec, there was a figure standing overthere. The figure looked like a woman. And suddenly, this one called out his name.

"Sinbad"

"Maeve. Is it you?"…Yes, Sinbad could tell it straight away that the voice is Maeve's.

"Sinbad. Help me ! ", the tall figure once again called for his help.

He ran as fast as he could to reach her while the voice inside him kept saying

"_I found you. Finally, I found you…I found you, Maeve_"

But just in the minute he thought he could take her hand, she disappeared, as if she had never been there.

"NNNOOOO !", Sinbad shouted and opened his eyes, sweat was all over him.

"_It's just a nightmare_", he thought. "_Once again_…", Sinbad sighed, he didn't even bother to try to remember how many times he had had that dream before. Night after night, the nightmare repeated over and over again, as if it were trying to torment him, to blame him for not being able to save the one he loved.

Sinbad was sitting on Maeve's bed, thinking about the nightmare and remembered all the happy time Maeve and he had shared together. He didn't come here very often for he was afraid of recalling the past. But today was different, it was an exception.

Flashback

_Yesterday, the crew of the Nomad had had such a terrible day, they had to struggle against the heavy storm. Thanks Alah, they survised. But the ship was in a bad condition and Sinbad got to stay in the ship to give command and help other sailors repair the ship while Firouz, Doubar and Rongar went to the land to buy supplies. Bryn and Dermott' s duties were to stay on the ship and help Sinbad. After a while, Sinbad felt tired and went to the cabin. Just as he was passing by her cabin, he stop, and for no reasons, his foot led him to her cabin whidh were forbidden to open for almost 2 years. Sinbad laid there and slept until he was waken by the nightmare._

Flash back

"Maeve…" He called her name in vain knowing that she wouldn't be there to hear it.

"_Where are you? Two years has passed and yet I failed to find you. Where are you? Don't you know that the love I had for you grew stronger every each passing days over the past 2 years."_, he thought.

As he was being lost in his thoughts, a book fell over from Maeve's bookshelf. Sinbad picked it up and saw that the name of the book was "Diary". He hesitated for a moment, then he opened the book.

"Well, since she's gone, I guess there would be no harm to read her diary. No one's there to fry me. ", he chuckled but eyes were red.

_Day…month…year…"So, master Dim Dim, the isle of Dawn, all the things I love have gone. I'm here, alone, with an annoying captain and the stupidest crew"_

"What? Am I that annoying captain?", he raised his eye browns, wondered.

_Day…month…year…"I kissed him, this was the first time I kissed a man. Oh! It was so sweet. Why didn't I ignore all those laughter and hold him longer?"_

"What? Did the Maeve I used to know really write this? I can't believe it", he was so surprised for Maeve always acted so cold to him.

_Day…month…year…"our relationship has changed to a new point after the battle with Rumina. I don't know if I can resisit his eyes for any longer, I'm so afraid that I would tell him someday that I…Oh! Maeve! Stop writing such thing."_

"Why did she stop at the most important moment? Sucks!", a little dissappointed, Sinbad thought.

_Day…month…year…"Sinbad has changed lately. He now looks like a pirate, not the boyish captain I used to know. What is the cause of his changes?"_

"If you insist Maeve…it's you. You once tell me you like man to be manly, looks like an adult man, a hero, the one a woman can trust with all her heart…", Sinbad murmured and remembered every little word the celtic beauty had told him.

_Day…month…year…"almost finish, just one more ingredient and I can open the portal to Dim Dim's place…Just one more."_

"Dim Dim…What? She really found this?", his heart beaten faster cause he knew that Maeve was living with Dim Dim. If he could find Dim Dim, he would be able to see his Maeve again. He turned the page quickly hoping to find some clues. He found nothing unfortunately, for this was the last page in the diary. Maeve couldn't finish it because the day after, she fell over board. Sinbad almost went crazy, he stood up and started searching for…for anything…whatever could lead him to Maeve.

After a while, he found a small box hidden under Maeve's bed.

"Ah ha!" He shouted with a victorious smile. Quickly, Sinbad opened the box and he couldn't hide a dissappointed expression.

"What? A shirt". Yes, it was a shirt, looked like his old shirt. The shirt was wrapped carfully with a small note.

"_Happy birthday Sinbad, my boyish captain, who makes every day worth living". _

Somehow, Sinbad knew that Maeve had made the shirt herself. He smiled a gentle smile, found out how much Maeve cared about him made him so happy. He could even feel his warm tears were rolling on his cheek.

"Oh Maeve, you shouldn't have…"

Also, he found a small piece of paper, which was full of Maeve's hand writing but…

"Damn! What is this? What is this language she used. Never have I seen such a language…Wait, there are some English words at the end…let's see…"spell, important"… "

A thought passed his mind

"Could this be…no! it can't…but…maybe…No matter what! I must find out the meaning of those things. But before, there's something I gotta do first"

He went back to his cabin with Maeve's gift in his left hand and the paper in his right hand.

In the mean time, somewhere in the village…

"What? 500 dinar for these supplies ? Are you trying to kill me with the price?", The man yelled at the seller.

"Calm down , Doubar! Calm down!", the curly scientist said.

"What happened here?", a soft voice asked…stopped for a moment, she cried "Oh! Doubar! Firouz! And Rongar! What are you guys doing here? Where's Sinbad and his beautiful Celtic?"

"Once question at a time, Cassandra. By the way, glad to meet you again." Firouz said.

After greeting each others, Doubar started to answer her questions.

"Well, my li'l bro is in the ship, taking a rest after the heavy storm yesterday. Somehow, I'm glad that he didn't go with us. You know, this place has so much good memories of Sinbad and her…"

"You mean…Maeve? What happened to her?", Cassandra asked.

"…She…she fell overboard…and dissappeared 2 years ago.", Doubar tried to pronounce clearly as he too couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

"Oh! That's so terrible. I'm sorry…"

They were all silent as they were remembering the one whose smile could shine even the darkest night. Cassandra was the one who broke the gloomy atmosphere.

"Hey! I just remember an important thing. You guys! Follow me!"

"To where?", Firouz asked as they started walking.

"My house, a message is awaiting for you", the girl said.

At her house.

"Here it is!" She gave them a small box.

"who gave you this?" Doubar asked doubtfully.

"A woman. 2 days ago, she came to my house and said that I'd have guest for the next 2 days. And she asked me to give you this. The woman told me that her name is Caipra…"

"Caipra!", they both shouted for they didn't know what could made Dim Dim's wife came all the way to this small village.

"Yes, she also added that you would understand what this mean because…"the time has come" ". After that, she waved her hand in the air and dissappeared." Cassandra stopped and looked at her friends. They almost dropped their jaws. The news was a great shocked to them.

Back to the Nomad. Sinbad came out of his cabin and his eyes didn't leave the paper for just a second…Then what would be would be, he ran over Bryn.

Both fell on the floor.

"Ouch!", She said. "Watch where you are going, Sinbad"

"Oh! Bryn! I'm sorry". Said Sinbad as he tried to help her stand up. "Are you ok?"

"Not until you hit m…" She stopped and held her breath…"Sin..Sinbad. Is it you?"

"Yes, it's me! No! Don't stare at like this. I just…want to make some changes…In fact, I'm back to the outfit I used to wear, shave stubble and cut my long hair. Say! How am I? Look good? ", he asked in the most cheerful voice which Bryn had never heard since she came on board.

"Yeah! I guess so! But I prefer the hero Sinbad to the boyish Sinbad", she stated.

"Ah! No matter what, that's what she likes…", he told to himself

"She? Who?", Bryn asked but she didn't receive the answer for the young captain had come back to what he had been doing.

_"Just a few more inches, and he can stick his nose to the paper. What makes him so interested in it then?",_ Bryn thought and after two second thinking, she surrendered her curiousity and asked him.

"What is it, Sinbad"

"Uh…I don't know. Some kind of language you may not know", replied Sinbad.

"Let me try". The girl said and took the paper out of her captain's hand.

_"When the flower shines, the bee will guide, the time is right, for me to find, to bring back the light!" _

Bryn read out loud as Sinbad rolled his eyes, surprised at what she had done.

"Bryn…Bryn…You really could understand this?", Still surprised he asked.

"Yes, some kind of rune. And don't ask me why I know. You know me, Sinbad, a girl with no memory", Bryn answered

'"I know, sometimes stuff likes this happen to you. But this time, it really, really helps…I think I should go back to her cabin and search for more clues of what kind of flower and bee the paper mentioned."

Bryn could swear that she had seen his eyes sparkled with joy. Suddenly, she heard the familiar voice in the board

"Sinbad! Sinbad!", Doubar called his brother.

"Yes! I'm coming!", Sinbad and Bryn quickly walked over board to the big man.

"What's up, men? You all looked strange?", Sinbad asked…then suddenly he realized the answer.

"All right! I know! Is it because of my appearance?"

"Kind of! But forget it Sinbad, we gotta talk", Firouz answered his friend.

"Same here! I just found…", the captain quickly replied.

"Save it for later, li'l bro. Now, you listen to me. We've got news from Caipra. And she sent you this box", Doubar gave the box to Sinbad

"A box? What does it contain? Are you sure this is not some traps?", doubtfully Sinbad asked.

"No! I don't think so. There is her symbol on the box. Say, open it, bro! I just can't wait to see what lies inside. Caipra said that the time had come and you would understand ", Doubar requested his bro to open the mysterious box.

"OK! Let's see…"…He opened the box whilst nearly 30 men's eyes on the ship watched his action. Then, they all burst into laugher while Sinbad picked out the flower inside.

"What the…A daffodil? Who does she think I am? A li'l girl?", Sinbad asked surprisingly?

"Wait! Sinbad…Is it the flower, Bryn asked.

"Yes, it sure is…", he replied, wonder why all the women in this world turned to be dumber all of a sudden.

"No! Of course I know this is a flower. What I mean is maybe this is the flower you are looking for", Bryn answered, a little bit angry.

Sinbad stopped laughing and looked at the flower. Suddenly, a thought struck him

Flash back

_Maeve was holding Dinar, Dim Dim's friend, in her hand as he said the only way to find Dim Dim is something about the bees and the daffodils. He couldn't finish his last words, Dinar passed away a second later. He had left behind the mysterious bee and daffodil stuff. _

Flash back

Sinbad rememberred all

"…I…I was such a fool for not realize it! Thanks Bryn! Thank you so much!", said Sinbad with joy all over his face.

"Guys! I've found a way to find Maeve. I did it!", Sinbad said, hardly breathe!

"Sinbad! Are you serious?" Rongar gestured.

"Yes! Of course! Come here and I'll explain the whole thing".

Once again, his face shines with joy. Once again the crew of the Nomad see their captain back, back to the one they used to know, the one they love most.

After hearing the explanation of Sinbad, Firouz asked

"Sinbad, according to what you've found and what Caipra gave you, the key to open the portal is the Daffodil and the bee. So, where is the bee?"

"I don't know. I guess we have to find it our own.", Sinbad replied. "Or maybe not! You know, wherever there are flower, there are bee…"

"So you mean, the bee will find it way to the daffofil.", Doubad added.

"Yeah! As long as the daffodil shines. Guys! I guess we should do the spell right now.", the captain's eyes shone brightly as he found a new way to bring back his lost love.

"But Sinbad! Who will do it? None of us here knows magic", Firouz raised the question.

"Uh-oh! I almost forgot…We've got no magician here. We're just sailor, scientist and a lost memory girl…wait."…As he said 3 last words, he laid his eyes on…not only him but also the whole crew. They are all looking at she…

"NO! Not me! You guys know every time it comes to magic, I mess up with every thing", Bryn said."Besides, I can't control it, it comes to me whenever it likes, remember?", she's trying to get herself or exactly the crew out of the trouble she might cause if she perform magic.

"C'mon! Give it a try, Bryn. You know how important she is to the crew. You know how I long to find her…Bryn!...I beg you. Just this time. "

Bryn thought "Sinbad's begging me. The mighty Sinbad, master of the seven seas is begging for my help just because of a girl. Who is this girl that can make Sinbad give up his pride? The crew hardly talked about her as if they afraid that Sinbad would hear it.", Bryn was so confused. Then, some images came to her mind. They were some parts of the happy moments Maeve and the crew had shared as she was on board. Bryn saw every body laughed as loudly as they could. Never had she seen such a joy liked this. "Is it what that Maeve bring to them?".

"You're right!", a voice comes inside her mind.

"What! Dermott! Is that you talking to me?", Bryn was so surprised, although she and Dermott were best friend, he had never talked to her. But this time…

"Bryn! Please, save Maeve!", Dermott pleaded.

Bryn got no choice but to agree for the 2 friends she loved most had begged for her help. All this was because of a girl. Also deep inside, she wanted to know this Maeve who had changed lives in the Nomad dramatiscally.

"All right! I'll try! But I won't promise that I'll succeed"

Later, they were all board, watching Bryn perform the spell. Bryn held the Daffofil in

her hand and spoke the spell out loud.

"_When the flower shines, the bee will guide, the time is right, for me to find, to bring back the light!" _

The Daffodil shines a little bit, but it stops as she stops chanting.

"You're doing well. Go on!", Sinbad said. "Don't stop"

She nodded her head and started again. This time she didn't stop. Thus, the daffodil shone brightly more and more until the light of its was too bright that no one could see anything, they heard a sound. The sound of thousand wing beats or more exactly, sound of the wing-beat of only one bee but the biggest one ever"

"Oh! My god! A giant bee", Firouz said.

The giant bee flew to Bryn, took the Daffodil in her hand and flew away. As soon as it flew, Sinbad gave command.

"Don't you guys see it. Quick! Follow it!"

So, the giant bee flew a head, behind was the brave Nomad with the young captain who was filled with thought of being able to see his love celtic again.

"Maeve! Wait for me! I'll come to you in no time"

Somewhere in the beach of a far far away island. A figure was sitting in the sand, being lost in her memory and suddenly, a teardrop fell out of her brown eyes. She said softly

"I miss you, my dear captain…Will our paths ever crossed each other's again."


	2. Chapter 2:The invisible wall

_**CHAPTER 2: THE INVISIBLE WALL**_

It was almost 3 days and the bee still kept flying.

"When will it stop? I'm fed up with playing hide and seek with the bee. Doesn't he know that it's very hard to catch up with him. ", Doubar shouted.

"Take it easy, Doubar!", Sinbad calmed his older brother."I wouldn't complain about it, it's ten times easier than what Scratch had asked us to exchange Maeve. Remember? Our souls!"

"Aye, you're right! Sinbad…but…" Doubar was stopped by the strange expression on his brother's face. He looks terrible, as pale as a ghost. "What'…What's up?"

"The…The bee…", Sinbad hardly finished his sentence as Firouz interrupted.

"It disappeared".

"How could it happen? How could the bee disappear in the open sky. There's nothing ahead us but the sea and the sky. There's no place for him to hide. How…how could it…" Sinbad said in the most confused tone. He was so afraid of losing his new born hope.

"Does it mean that we've come to the right place?" Bryn asked.

"No! Impossible…unless Maeve's living under the sea but I don't think so...or I hope not", Sinbad said.

"Sinbad! I'm thinking of a new theory. But I need to test first. All right! Rongar, will you prepare a bow and an arrow…", Firouz asked the moor.

"What are you trying to do?", confused Sinbad." But…whatever to find Maeve"

Later when everything was ready.

"Well Rongar! all I want you to do is shoot the arrow to the direction the bee had disappeared." , the scientist directed.

Rongar nodded his head and then he shot the arrow. It flew across the sky, tore the wind apart, and when it's on his way foward…Then all of a sudden, it was lost in the air, just as the bee.

"What does this mean?" Doubar asked.

"It proved that the bee hadn't disappeared, in fact in went through…something invisible ahead", Bryn answered.

"Brilliant, Bryn!" , Firouz exclaimed. OK! This is my theory. Maeve's living in an island which is covered by the invisible wall. The function of the wall is just like a curtain. You have to pass through it in order to see the island behind."

"Hold on scientist, you mean the wall is just like in the vorgon's case. You can go in but cannot go out?", Doubar asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, Doubar.", said Firouz, sadly.

The atmosphere in the Nomad crew suddenly turned bad. Everybody was silent because of what the scientist had said. It seemed that they could even hear the beat of their own hearts. Everything had stopped but one. Yes, Sinbad, he was preparing the boat. Noticing it, Doubar asked.

"Li'l brother, don't tell me you're gonna…"

"Yes, Doubar. No matter what, I'm on. I just can't waste the last chance to see my beautiful sorceress…", those words had blurted out of his mouth before he realized that he used the words "my beautiful sorceress"…He corrected " I mean…Maeve"

"Then I'll go with you". Knowing how important Maeve is to his brother, Doubar didn't make an effort of convincing him not to go. And the best way to protect him out of trouble is to follow him even if it means risking his life.

"Me too", Firouz added.

Rongar made a signal of wanting to go with them. Also Bryn stated

"And of course I'll go too. What could you guys do in the place full of magic without someone knows magic, though mine is not controllable", she smiled.

And before some one continues, Sinbad interrupted.

"OK! Fellows! Might I have a word with you? Listen! I'm very appreciated for what you have done to me. Supporting me in every little battles, fighting besides me and helping me out of trouble countless times. But…this time…it's different. I cannot push you to the dead end cause I know for sure that we may not be able to come back…"

Stopped for a moment then he continued.

"All sailors in the Nomad listen to the order. I now order you to stay here, in the Nomad. For the next 2 days, if we don't come back, you'll set sail to Baghdad then sell the Nomad, divide the fund then do whatever you wanna do. Just consider that Sinbad had died, failed his life to the devil. Got it? "

"But…", some sailor said

"No but, and, yet, or, maybe. You wanna disobey captain's order?", Sinbad said, trying to make it harsh in his voice.

Moment later, the small boat with the crew consist of a brave captain, a giant, a scientist, a moor and a brunette somehow-sorceress are on their way to save Maeve, and master Dim Dim.

"Ready? Just an inch and we'll leave this realm", Scientist asked.

Every body nodded and then they felt something passed through them, made them shiver a little bit.

"That's it, we passed the portal…and…Firouz…you're right about the theory. There is indeed an island here", said Bryn.

"Yes, you can do it if you want Bryn, just a few logical thought. For example, in an scientific way, the reason why something disappears all of a sudden is…blah blah blah

There he goes again"…Doubar murmured to Rongar, then the two burst into laughter. Sinbad looked at them, smiled and then he turned his attention to the island in which his lost love was living.

"We almost got there. You gotta wait for me, Maeve", Sinbad muttered.


	3. Chapter 3:The reunion

_**CHAPTER 3: THE REUNION**_

Twenty minutes later, they approached the shore and began walking into town.

But the people here were so different, it were so silent…Hardly could they hear anyone talking although they were in the heart of the market.

"This place sure is strange", Firouz gave his comment.

"You're right! But I don't care as long as they can tell me where Maeve lives", young captain answered with a hasty voice.

"Let's start with this one", The big man suggested and pointed out to a man walking in the street.

He walked to him and asked

"Excuse me, mister. But I was just wondering if you could…"

"No, no! I don't know. I don't know anything at all", said the man

"But I haven't finished my question", Doubar replied disappointedly.

Ignoring Doubar, the man continued walking. Sinbad and the crew came to Doubar.

"What kind of manner to treat a guest like this?", Bryn said

"Beat me if I know!", Firouz gave a fade smile and watched his captain who quickly sure wouldn't miss a minute to bring him back to his celtic beauty took another chance. Sinbad stopped a woman and asked her.

"Excuse me, ma'am! If you could just tell me…."

"I'm sorry! I don't think I can help. I gotta go", interrupted the captain, the woman said then walked away.

Trying not to yell at every one in the market, Sinbad kept his voice as cool as he could though his mind was as hot as a fire.

"Those people are really getting on my nerves. Sailors, let's split up and test our luck if we could find any one in this town who is willing to talk"

They found no one to do that, unfortunately. Just in the moment they thought that they couldn't depend on those any more, they heard a scream.

"HELPPP!"

"What's it?", curious Sinbad.

A boy who was about fourteen was running as fast as he could toward them. Behind him was a group of skeleton soldiers which were bigger than those of Rumina's. Sinbad shouted.

"watched out". Then jumped out of the street in the mean time the strange company passed through. He stood up quickly and looked at his friends.

"Everybody ok?"

"Yeah! But I don't think the boy is gonna be ok". Said the scientist.

"Well, since the people here are so "nice" enough to not help him, I guess we should do something about it.", Sinbad suggested sarcastically

"Then, let's start by going after them", his older brother quickly answered and began chasing the strange company.

Later, they easily found that the boy was stuck in the dead end with skeleton soldiers surrounded him. Just as the biggest skeleton swung his sword, Sinbad yelled

"Attack!"

Big man went first, he charged the two skeletons near him most. Sinbad took care of the biggest one while his friends looked after the rest. Though he got much experience in fighting with skeletons, Sinbad found that this one was not easy. In fact, Sinbad almost dropped his sword out of his hand just because his rival got so much skill in sword fighting.

_"I can't lose. I haven't seen Maeve. I can't lose",_ his mind keeps spinning with those words. It gave him the reason to fight and to win. Sinbad used all his strength and cut off the hand bone of the skeleton.

"Aaarrgh!", the skeleton screamed. "You will regret this, scum".

As soon as he said, he waved the other hand into the air, said something sounded like a spell. Suddenly, a red beam appeared and targeted toward Sinbad who is so surprised at what his enemy was doing couldn't make a move. Seeing how the beam could endanger her captain, Bryn eyes' flashed with a yellow beam which stopped the red one right before it hit the captain. Two beam meeting caused an explosion.

**BOOM!**

Knowing that he couldn't win, the leader skeleton signaled his soldiers and ran away without forgetting to give the crew the most terrible look.

"Phew! I guess it's over. You can come out, boy", Sinbad comforted the little boy who was hiding himself behind the big barrels watching the whole battle.

"Mis…mister. Thank you.", he said, still afraid of the power the strange group had.

"Think nothing of it, lad!" Doubar gave him a big smile .

"Mister, I'm very grateful for saving my life so I give you a suggestion. Leave here, right now. They will be back soon, and the next time won't be as easy as this.", He said worriedly. Then he added "let alone the fact that you're having a sorceress by your side, the danger is now doubled."

"Double? Why?" ,Bryn asked as she knew he was talking about her.

"This is a long story, ma'am and it would take much time to explain. All I can say now is "leave, leave.", the boy said more worried than he used to.

"Ahem…We couldn't. We still had a mission yet to complete. By the way, do you happen to know any sorceress named Maeve?" Sinbad asked hoping the boy would give him some clue to pay back for what he had done to him.

"Mae…Maeve?..." He stopped for a moment. There was something in the boy eyes telling Sinbad that he knew.

"Yes, Maeve and master Dim Dim", he stated clearly as his heart beaten faster.

"No!", replied the boy. His voice was as cold as ice. And this was just like a big wave, drowned down all Sinbad's hope.

"What…?...Really?...You don't know anything about them?", he asked hard, tried to pronounce the words.

"Never heard of them", the boy said with an icy manner. This was so different from his previous attitude. He changed dramatically.

"And now, if you excuse, I gotta go.", he added then walked away.

Seeing the boy turning his back, Sinbad said sadly to the crew.

"For a moment, I thought he knew…"

"He knew it, Sinbad, he knew it", Bryn confirmed.

"Bryn? You? How can you be so sure?", Doubar asked her.

"I don't know. There's something strange about his attitude toward us before and after Sinbad mentioned the name "Maeve"."

"I see so, then what say if we follow him?", Sinbad suggested.

All nodded and followed the boy secretly. They saw him walked into the forest and quickly went after him, the crew especially the young captain didn't want to lose the last hope. Finally, he stopped at a small house hidden behind the bushes.

"If it wasn't him took us here, we could never find this house. And if Maeve and master Dim Dim live him, why should they have to live in this secret place?", wondered Sinbad

"All right, Sinbad, here comes your answer", Firouz said as he saw the boy was knocking on the door.

A moment later, well to Sinbad he felt as if it were a year, the door was opened and an old man came out.

"DIM DIM! Master Dim Dim", Sinbad shouted and walked out of his hidden bush

while the boy said in fear

"You…followed me?", but he received no answer as everyone was so busy for the reunion.

Surprised for a while, the old sorcerer said at last

"My child! You did it finally", he said as he was hugging Sinbad.

After Sinbad was Doubar, he greeted his mentor with the biggest hug ever causing him to almost lose his breath. Now the young captain just couldn't wait until the greeting was over, he quickly asked his mentor

"Master Dim Dim, where's Maeve?"

"Can't wait, huh Sinbad?", Firouz teased and all the crew burst into laughter.

If it were 2 years ago, he would defend his action then run away. But time can change everything, Sinbad knew what he should and should not do, especially in the field of love. He admitted.

"You bet! Now, if only you could tell me now, Dim Dim. Where's Maeve?"

"All right! All right! She's practicing her magic in the basement. You have to go to the fireplace, turn in the switch which is disguised as a vase, then…"

Not waiting until his mentor finished, Sinbad ran into the house, went through all the needed step to open the door to the basement. As the door appeared, he saw a small stair. Ran down the stair, Sinbad then saw two rooms whose doors were closed.

It took him no time to decide which one to open cause his heart had led him to the right room. He knocked on the door and heard a soft voice

"Come in. Door not close."

Slowly Sinbad walked into the room and saw the familiar figure. She was there, turning her back to him, maybe she was reading a book and not notice everything around. She wore the same outfit as she used to. Her hair still looked like a fire despite the dim light of the candles in the basement.

For almost two minutes, Sinbad couldn't speak out a word. At last, he managed to say one word, the most beloved word.

"Maeve", he called her name in his softest voice.

Maeve stopped turning the pages of her book when she heard his voice, the voice she longed to hear in every passing days in the past two years.

_"It…can't be…it….can't…",_ Maeve thought

Still shocked, she slowly turned her back to see the one who had called her name. As Maeve saw him, she could feel that tears were forming in her eyes but she didn't care. He was here, and she cared for nothing. She dropped her book and ran toward him immediately liked an arrow flew in the wind.

Sinbad opened his arms, welcomed his sorceress. They hugged each other tightly without saying a word. Both found it hard to say at the time liked this. Only tears were found in their eyes. Still holding her in his arms, Sinbad at last said

"I missed you…my sorceress"

"And…I…miss you, too…captain", Maeve said in tears.

Sinbad pushed away and saw her face which was filled with tears of joy. He stroked her cheek and gently said

"Maeve…I…"

Couldn't finish his words, Maeve had pulled him closer for a kiss. Just a few more inches and their lips could touch each other's.

In the mean time, the famous curious Nomad crew was standing outside of the door, trying to see what was happening behind it. It was really hard to do it for they couldn't open the door widely. It might break the most divine moment of those love birds.

So they squeezed others to find a room for each. Trying to see through a door which was opened a little, just a little. Firouz was the one closest to the door, next was Rongar, behind was Bryn and Doubar.

"Bryn, get your hair out of my mouth", Doubar murmured.

"Firouz, I wanna see too", Bryn asked or begged.

"Doubar, stop pushing Rongar. you are causing him to press me closer to the door"…Firouz said and interrupted suddenly because the press of 3 people behind him made him lost control of his body and what would be would be. Firouz pushed through the door and fell on the floor.

"Ouch! It hurts", he exclaimed, didn't know that he had broken the most important moment in Sinbad's life. Hardly did Firouz know that sinbad had just brushed his lip on Maeve's then Firouz showed up. Maeve pushed Sinbad away and screamed

"FIROUZ!"

The scientist blushed a little but quickly forgot as Maeve had given him a big hug.

"Oh my scientist! I miss you and your inventions so much", Maeve said

"And I miss you too, red hair sorceress. Glad to have you back", replied Firouz

Just then someone tugged his shirt, it was Doubar who was trying to tell the scientist that this was his time to greet his lass.

"Hey, it's my turn, scientist"

"Aye, Doubar. How could I ever forget my tubby?", Maeve said while being held by the giant

"Me too, my dearest sister.", said Doubar without letting off of her.

"Argh…Dou…Doubar.I can't…breathe", Maeve tried to warn him

"Doubar!", Sinbad reminded him worriedly as he saw his secret love almost lost her breath.

At last, Doubar let Maeve go. Not be able to gasp for a breath, Maeve found herself lost in the black arms of the moor. No words were spoken though, Maeve still understood what he was trying to say to her. It was

_"Maeve, my friend. Found you at last. I miss you"_

"And I miss you, too, Rongar", Maeve said trying not to let tears fall down.

After the greeting was over, Maeve noticed a yellow dress who was standing behind the door. She walked toward her

"Hi! I'm Maeve".

"I know, Maeve. I'm Bryn. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So you are the one who took cared of those sailors all the time I was here? "

"Yes, and also Dermott…Talking about Dermott, have you seen him?", Bryn asked.

"No, I haven't. He's not with you?", worriedly Maeve asked. She turned to all her friends with a suspicious look.

"Where's Dermott?"…Everybody remained silent as they started to realize that they had lost contact with him before going through the portal.

"I said "where is Dermott? Don't you guys hear me?", Maeve shouted angrily. But nobody answered her.

"Sinbad! Tell me! Tell me what happened. Now" She was so worried for her brother that she lost control of her temper and yelled at him

"Take it easy Maeve…Listen, Dermott disappeared as he was flying through the portal. I thought he would find you sooner than us.", Sinbad explained

"No! I can't sense him. How could this be? Why can't I contact him? Why not ", Maeve started losing her mind and repeated those words. Sinbad got to keep her tightly in his hand and eased her

"Maeve, calm down! Calm down! Don't you make me worry, please! I promise you, we'll find him soon. Maybe he couldn't find you because this place was so mysterious"

"Yeah, maybe, Maeve, you shouldn't worry too much. I believe he will return to you soon", Firouz added.

Maeve began calm again.

"Hope so!"…She smiled a fade smile. "Talking about this, how could you guys manage to find us? I thought no one could ever discover this place?"

"Well, a little boy had led us here…Let's see. Ah! There you are", Sinbad pointed to the little boy who had kept quiet all the time since the crew came.

"I didn't. They followed me", He denied.

"Take it easy Asif", Maeve said. "They got the right purpose to do it. Besides, knowing that you had been followed by the mighty Nomad crew wasn't easy, my dear.", said Maeve and looked at her friends.

"But why hide? And what is the relationship between you and…what's his name again…Asif, right?", Firouz inquired

Dim Dim interjected.

"All right, let us talk about it in a proper place. Now, will you all accompany me up to dining room?". He smiled and led all upstair.

Sinbad and Firouz were the two to leave the room. The captain looked at his sailor and told him

"Firouz, this was the second time. I've never realized that you have such an ability to stop almost the most romantic moment in this world."

"What? What are you saying, Sinbad?", confused the scientist. He still didn't know the meaning of Sinbad's words. He never realized that the first time was in the vengeance of Rumina, the second time was last minutes ago, Firouz happened to interrupted the kiss between Sinbad and Maeve.

"Ah…never mind!", Sinbad smiled and walked up stair, leaving behind the innocent scientist who still not realized his mistakes.

"I'm confused…Sinbad", he murmured


	4. Chapter 4:Lost in pain

_**CHAPTER 4: LOST IN PAIN**_

When all the people had found their seats, Dim Dim began

"You all know that Maeve and I had been trapped in this place for almost two years and we couldn't make it through the portal. Not that I didn't have enough power or Maeve hadn't obtained the full magic. It was just because the devil whose duty is to guard this island got a mighty power. And as long as he still lives, we cannot make it out here."

"I see…But what happen to all those people in town. It seems that they lost the interest of talking to each others.", Doubar raised the question

"It would be a big surprise if you knew half of those one used to be sorcerers.", Maeve said.

"WHAT?", Nomad crew rolled their eyes

"Told ya!...Well, just as master Dim Dim, they had been sent to this place by Asmir. And first thing of all, the devil lord took all their power away, also he threatened them not to gather more than three people, not to communicate to strangers…Phew, luckily, Dim Dim got enough power to get himself out of all those troubles, then he saved me", Maeve told them the whole story.

"So, what is the role of this little one in this story?", Bryn smiled and pointed at Asif.

"He? Well, he was a friend of a friend of us which you also know, guys", Maeve blinked her eye. "Asif lived here and took the mission of buying supplies for us since Dim Dim and I cannot go out of here."

"But you haven't tell us why you were chased by those soldiers, Asif?" Firouz reminded him.

"Aye, nothing special. I sneaked into the post to get news from them, and they caught me red handed, unfortunately", Asif said. "Then you know the rest, you guys came and save me."

"Uh huh…Be careful next time little boy. That kind of luck wouldn't come too easy."Maeve warned him.

"And…just who is the friend you're mentioning about? Quit playing mysterious game, sorceress! ", Sinbad said feeling hot in his mind.

"He will come home soon, Sinbad, very soon", Maeve replied.

_"Home? She's living with another man under a roof ? ",_ young captain thought confusedly. He couldn't stand that thought.

Just as the same time, somewhere in the island, a man who got a devil face was talking to a mirror. In the mirror was a figure of a sorceress called

"Rumina! What are you doing here?", the devil asked.

"To check if you had fulfilled the task I assigned yet, Beelzebub…"

Beelzebub shook his head. Rumina raised her eye browns and shouted at him

"What? It's been almost two years and you haven't been able to find such an old useless man and a peasant wench? You idiot!"

"Rumina, that old useless man and the peasant wench you're talking about are the most two powerful sorcerers in this island. You should know that it isn't easy…"

"Shut up"…Rumina interjected, her eyes are red because of anger. She just couldn't believe how those two brats had managed to get out of her hands. Beelzebub is strong, she knows, the truth is he is the strongest minion in her army. That's why he was assigned to guard this island which was full of ex-sorcerers.

Beelzebub ignored what Rumina was saying for he was used to hearing all those insulting words. He turned his attention to the hawk which was caught in the morning, talking to himself.

"what should I do with you? Should I fry you or stew you for my dinner?"

Noticing that Beebzebub had paid his attention to another subject, Rumina was angry and shouted at him.

"What are you doing, you idiot? You are not going to tell me that you have changed your interest from woman into bird, are you?

"Of course not, Rumina. I was just thinking about my dinner with that hawk."

Beelzebub showed Rumina the cave which had the bird inside. At first she didn't notice it much, but later she realized it.

"That look…it's so familiar…It maybe…that wench's hawk.", she murmured then she turned to Beelzebub and said with a victorious smile.

"Good! You've done a good job. I think I know how to make that peasant witch show up…HaHaHa"

Back to Dim Dim's house, when everybody was chatting about lives in two years ago, they heard a knock on the door. Asif came out to open it. In front of him was a man with athletic muscles. He was holding a little girl who was about 2 years old in his hand. The man walked into the house as everybody turned their attention to him.

Shocked, both of them, and Sinbad was the one who talked first

"E…Eyolf ?"

"Sinbad ! And everybody's also here? Great!", He let go of the little girl and gave Sinbad a big Viking hug.

"How are you? Long time no see.", Eyolf said

"I'm fine…" Sinbad was interrupted by the voice of the little girl

"Mama!"

He turned his back to see what happened and he saw Maeve was holding the little girl in her hand, embracing her with the sweetest voice

"Oh my dear Sigrid, finally you're home to mama. I miss you so much"

_"Ma…mama? Who's that little girl's mother?...",_ still can't believe in what he heard, Sinbad thought confusedly.

Maeve picked up Sigrid and came closer to Eyolf, she kissed him on his cheek and softly said

"Welcome home, Sigrid's daddy."

_"What? Da…daddy? Eyolf is the father? And Maeve is the mother of…of this girl?",_ Sinbad fell the ground under his feet is shaking, he almost fell on the floor. Maeve who was picking the girl in her hand came to him and told

"Hey, Sinbad? How are you? You look pale? Are you ok? "

"I'm…okay, Maeve…I…just was shocked at the adoration of…of this girl", trying all his strength, Sinbad said

"Aye, my daughter, her name is Sigrid. Hey, little Sigrid, say "hi" to captain Sinbad", Maeve asked her daughter

"Hi", Sigrid said.

"Hi", replied Sinbad though he still didn't know what he had just said. All he cared about was that Maeve…his Maeve had got married to Eyolf and they even had a child. Looked closer to the girl, Sinbad found that Sigrid got a red hair just like Maeve and the green eyes just liked his Viking friend.

But he was not the only shocked at the news, Nomad crew did,too

"Oh dear! I cound't believe it…", Doubar told Firouz.

"We're in an awkward situation. I know someone's heart is broken now.", Firouz whispered.

"Rongar, you know who those two are talking about?", Bryn asked.

But the moor just shook his head as if there were nothing could be done to save the situation. Bryn was the only one confused for she didn't understand the whole thing.

And the young captain whose heart had broken into pieces as he knew Maeve hadn't waited for him. The thought of losing her was tearing him apart.

_"Maeve…why…why…?"_

He blamed himself for not finding out the meaning of the paper sooner. If he had discovered it sooner, Maeve might have not married Eyolf, he might not have lost her.

_"It's all my fault… if only I had told her my true feeling…If only I had found the clue sooner…If only…"_

Lost in his thought, Sinbad didn't realize that Eyolf was coming closer to her and said

"Maeve…I didn't sure about that but since Sinbad and everybody are here, I thought you'd better know this."

"What is it, Eyolf ? What's that important?"

"Maeve, promise me you'll keep calm…", Eyolf insisted

"Oh, c'mon man, you know how I hate this when people keep fooling around. Just tell it straight away…", she told him, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Dermott…he's in Beelzebub's hand"

"What?", Maeve widen her eyes. "You're telling me that Dermott was caught by that devil lord Beelzebub, aren't you? "

"I'm afraid so…And the notice on the market wall also said that if you and Dim Dim don't show up in the next two days, he will kill Dermott", Eyolf informed.

Maeve kneeled down.

"Der…Dermott…no, it can't be", she started to cry "it can't be…No"

Sinbad was trying to comfort her but he stopped as Eyolf had done his job as her husband. The Viking came to her and let her borrow his shoulder. Maeve held him and cried while Eyolf rocked her back and forth.

Seeing Maeve cried made Sinbad's heart stop beating. Her pain is his pain, and he hated it when Maeve cried for she had always been a strong girl. Nothing could beat her.

Maeve suddenly stood up and ran out of the house. Everybody was so surprised at her reaction, only Sinbad who knew Maeve better than himself knew what she was trying to do. Quickly he said to the rest

"Leave this to me"

Then he ran after her right away. As fast as an arrow in the wind, Sinbad was able to catch up with Maeve, he called

"Maeve, stop!"…"Maeve!"

But she didn't slow down. Knowing the sorceress too well, young captain jumped on her making the two fell over to the ground. Sinbad was on top of her. She struggled against him to make him let go off her.

"Sinbad! What are you doing? Let me go!", she demanded angrily

"I won't. I know you, Maeve. You're going to give yourself to them, right?"

"No, I didn't…I was just…", trying to defend for her action, she said,

"Maeve, I'm not a fool to let whatever excuse you're gonna tell me let into. Listen, I am not going to let you risk your life saving your pet."

"Sinbad, you don't understand. He isn't a pet, he is my brother. Don't you hear it? Dermott is my brother. He's human", she blurted out the secret which she had been hidden from every one over the past few years.

Not even a word was spoken after what she had said. Sinbad stared at her as if he had mistook it. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked her word by word

"Are you serious, Maeve?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? Now, let off of me, sailor. I promise I'll not run away."

Sinbad stepped aside and helped her stand up. He breathed heavilly.

"Now Maeve…"

"Dermott is my younger brother…", Maeve started while dusting her brown dress. She went on "our father owned a pig farm. When I was sixteen, my pop forced me to marry a land lord in order to getting more pigs and lands…"

_"What? Who did he think he was? Who gave him the right of trading Maeve?",_ Sinbad thought infuriously.

"Dermott happened to listen to the conversation between my pop and the land lord. He came to tell me the news. Knowing that I would never agree and that my father would never give up his plan. He helped me pack my clothes and escaped on that night. I was so afraid that pop would punish him, so I took him along.", she stopped for a moment. Recalling this part of her past really hurt her.

Sinbad could see tears were forming her eyes, yet she didn't let them drop out of her beautiful brown eyes. Maeve continued her story

"We were half way to the port then we saw a red light behind us. This…was the light of fire and it…came from my…my house. We turned back to the village and all we could see…was…was…"

Sinbad wrapped his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to help ease her pain.

"Maeve…", that was all he could say.

"Sinbad, you never knew…I saw Rumina, not the one you used to know for this was the younger Rumina, yet she was still wicked. Rumina was performing some kind of magic to catch all the handsome men in the village. And anyone stood against her would receive the punishment liked my pop. She fired our house…"

"That witch. I'll never forgive her for what she had done to you.", said Sinbad full of anger.

"…Then I asked Dermott to hide in the bush while I went searching for a weapon. I found a plough, luckily…I crushed into Rumina…screamed "Stop what you are doing, you witch". She dodged it, but I also made a small wound in her arm. Angrily, she shouted

"ouch, you damn peasant. How dare you stand against me? I will make you regret doing this for the rest of your life."

She then waived her hand in the air and chanted some spell, suddenly a yellow beam burst out of her hand, flew straight toward me. I…was so surprised at what she was doing that I could hardly make a move. At the time, I thought my life was done for. A shadow passed right in front of me

"Watch out, sis"

I realized that it was Dermott who took Rumina's spell. He did it for me. Rumina was shocked for a while but it didn't took her much time to come back to her devilish smile.

"ah…another idiot. Well, well, well, well…brotherhood huh? Oh! I hate to be emotional. Peasant! It's not over yet, in fact, I might add that it's just the beginning…Hahaha…from now on you will be tormented with remorse."

After that, she disappeared. At first, I didn't understand what she said, but later when I looked back at Dermott…I knew…what she meant…

"Maeve, you saw Dermott was being transformed into a hawk, didn't you?", said Sinbad still holding her in his hands.

"…yes, and his last words as human were "sis"… Since then, I swore I would find a way to bring him back to his human form, even if it cost my life. No home, no family, Dermott and I had passed a hard time before Dim Dim found me and became my master.", said Maeve with tears all over her face.

She couldn't hide it any longer. She got to put away the heavy weight in her chest. Those years living in secret had caused her to feel tired. She was fed up with keeping secret from all the one she loved.

Sinbad turned her to face him. He wiped out her tears, stroke her cheek and said

"Maeve! I'm sorry for all that stuff…but you should have told me sooner."

"Sinbad, not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't want you to be involved in such relationship between Dermott, Rumina and me.", she replied and didn't forget to add "I don't want you to be in danger."

"I know but Maeve…Not only is Dermott your brother, but he's also a precious crew member to me. And I'll save him no matter what. That the promise of a captain"

"But…The devil…he's very strong. How can we…?", Maeve asked doubtfully.

"As I said, we'll defeat him or die trying. Soon or late, we've got to deal with him to get outta here, right?", said the young captain

"Fine then…let's go back and make a plan", for the first time since Eyolf broke the news, Maeve smiled. And that helped relieve a certain captain. Though he couldn't hide the sadness in his sea blue eyes. The sadness caused by the fact that he had lost her to another man just because of his foolishness.


	5. Chapter 5:The plan

**_CHAPTER 5:THE PLAN_**

It didn't take much time for Dim Dim to explain to every body about Maeve's reaction. So when the couple went back, they all knew the story behind.

They quickly gather around the table and start to make a plan.

"All right! I need a map of this island. You got it, Eyolf?", asked Sinbad

"Yeah! Got one, wait a sec."

He went to the bookshelf to take out an old map of the island.

"You know! It seems that this is the only one left. Beelzebub wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that possesses a map. This one used to belong to the owner of this house before the island was occupied by Turok and his minion devils."

"So have you ever tried to fight him?", Bryn asked.

"…a couple of time. Since he is the best minion of Turok, the security gates are unbreakable, we failed easily.", replied Asif with sadness in his eyes. "and my parents passed away in the last battle…"

"Oh! I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean…", Bryn regret reminding him of an uneasy past.

"That's fine! It was two years ago and I'm used to it now. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna revenge. In fact, I'll make him pay for it.", said the young boy.

"Well, does he remind me of a little boy who revenged the sea by becoming its master?"…Doubar said, staring his eyes at the captain. They all looked at Sinbad and started laughing.

"Oh, stop it! Will we start planning now or will we lose the last chance to get us all outta here? ", Sinbad's face turned red…

Everybody became quiet and looked at the map. For a while, Sinbad asked.

"Firouz! I wanna hear your idea."

"Well, this is my analyses. Since we left the Nomad outside, we couldn't use it to approach the enemy from behind." …He then pointed to the map. "This…is the castle of Beelzebub which stands in the top of the mountain. If we wanna charge him, we got to climb the mountain, in front of his soldiers barriers…Let alone it is impossible to pass through the security gate.", said the scientist

"We tried many ways…but we couldn't make it open…There must be some tricks", Eyolf said

"Now that is the problem. Attack them directly won't help us know the trick, I think…",Sinbad said trying to make a plan.

"I…came up with an idea…Sinbad, I'll let them catch me then you guys just have to disguise as their disgusting soldiers and follow me. We could pass the gate… ", Maeve said hoping everyone would let her do it

"NO!", all said

"Maeve, as I said. No sacrifice! Don't you hear me?", Sinbad shouted.

"Oh c'mon, lads! Everything's gonna be ok! I'm a full sorceress right now. Besides, you all will be watching my back. So there will no harm to me. No pain, no gain", the red hair sorceress tried to persuade her friends. "…Sinbad! You'll protect me, right? ". She looked at him with the most naïve eyes which young captain could never resist.

"I…uh…"…Sinbad stopped for a moment while everybody was waiting for his decision. They held their breath as Sinbad said "…OK"

"That's it. Thanks, captain! ", Maeve got a victorious smile when saying this.

"Sinbad, why do you agree with her? You know her temper…It could be dangerous…", Eyolf worriedly said

"I know her and just because I know her too well…I'm afraid that if we don't agree with her, she'll do it alone. And it'd be a disaster…",sighed the young captain

"All right! Everybody! Please gather around and listen to the plan.", the young captain then set up all things

All right! Listen…Oh! I hate to say this but it's part of the plan…Maeve, tomorrow you'll give yourself to them. Then we'll disguise ourselves as those skeleton soldiers.

And I think that gonna be easy because all we need are big capes which can cover the whole body of us.

Well, this is group A. This one will go with Maeve and those skeletons. The mission is to open the security gates in every posts they stop…Got the first part of the plan?" Asked Sinbad

Everybody nodded, then Doubar raised the question

"Li'l bro, then who will do the mission in group A?"

"Nomad crew, I think so, Doubar."…" and the rest, I need you in group B"

Sinbad continued with his plan

"Eyolf…How many people do you think you can gather for the final show down?"

"Since we had failed many times, I don't think they would be willing to do it this time."

Eyolf said worriedly

"No, the name Sinbad can change the situation. Knowing the famous Sinbad took part in this plan as a leader would draw their attraction. His name can guarantee everything." Asif said with full belief

"Really? I've never realized I had such a strong influence?", Sinbad laughed.

"It's the truth, captain", Bryn said, her eyes were filled with admiration. "It worth trying"

"All right! Gather as many as possible. Then all you have to do is follow our trail half an hour after we have gone. We must not let them know what we're up to. And Dim Dim, would you lead this group?"

"Leave it to me, my child", said the old man

"Eoylf, you'd better contact them now if we want to prepare for the plan tomorrow.", demanded Sinbad.

"OK! Count on me" Eyolf said then went out.

Sinbad then made some orders.

"Firouz, I need explosion sticks. As many as possible."

"I know, Sinbad! I've got about ten sticks here. But it seems not nough…I'll make more… Dim Dim, I need some ingredient and your help.", Dim Dim and Firouz went to the basement to prepare for things.

"OK! All most done. Now I just need 5 capes of the skeleton soldiers, Doubar, Rongar, Bryn…will you take care of this?"

"Aye, captain! I'll do it in no time. Five soldiers aren't big matter, right lads?", Big man laughed and went out with his friends to find five "victims"…

"But the matter is you don't know where to find them…Come, I know a good place to trap five stupid soldiers…"Asif said

"Good! Then what are you waiting for. Come here", Bryn asked him.

The room was empty, only two people left. Sinbad didn't know why he and Maeve were left together, he didn't intend to do this when he gave orders. Didn't know what to say, he kept quiet, and looked out to the window.

"I hope Dermott is okay. If that devil Beelzebub hurt him, I swear I'll make him regret", Maeve told him as she came nearer to him. Young captain turned his back to look at her beautiful eyes which he was avoided for all the time since he knew she was married.

"We'll success, Maeve…we will" Sinbad ran out of words to talk to the celtic sorceress. The fact that Maeve has a happy family now prevent him from the thought of spending the rest of his life with her. He gotta kept distance from her. He could not break her small family. He could not. But the more he thought, the more he hurt.

_"If this is the punishment Allah gave me for not being able to save you, then it is too harsh.",_ he thought in vain

"Sinbad! I…I…want to…"

"Mama", Maeve was interrupted by Sigrid's call.

"Here I am, honey!", she ran to Sigrid's bed, leaving behind the captain whose heart had been broken into a thousand pieces.

_"Why…Maeve…why?"_

In the basement, Firouz looked at Dim Dim and said

"Dim Dim, I got a question to ask"

"What is it, my child?", replied the old man

"About the relationship between…"

On the way to the post, Doubar asked Asif

"Asif, I got a small question…I…will you tell me about things in the past two years include the relationship between…"


	6. Chapter 6a:The final showdown

**_CHAPTER 6: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN _**

Tomorrow morning.

"Sinbad, all things are set. Eyolf and an army of 30 people are waiting under the moutain. Firouz is distributing his explosion sticks to everyone. But because the ingredients are not enough to make sticks, so he make it powder bags. Five capes are prepared. All await your order", Doubar reported.

"All right! Now we just wait for them to show up", said Sinbad while he was watching Maeve had a small conversation with Asif

"I want to go. I'm grown up. I don't want to be a babysitter for Sigrid…Maeve, please", he begged

"Listen…battle is not a playground. You aren't old enough to join us. But Asif, you know what. By staying at home and taking care of Sigrid, you did help us so much. You know Sigrid is so important to me so I'll relieve it I know that she won't be in danger by having you beside her…Know what I mean?"

"…I think I got it. Alrighty! I'll do it."

"Thanks! I owe you a lot", Maeve smiled

"She's so beautiful when she smiles, isn't she? ", Doubar whispered to Sinbad

"Aye…but she's married now. So it's not proper to look at her with those eyes…", Sinbad hurt himself when saying this…

"Li'l bro, yesterday I had a small talk with Asif and I think you should know the fact that…"

"Doubar! Over here! I need your help with these ropes", Bryn called the big man

"I'm on my way…", he talked back…"Sinbad, we'll talk later". Then he went to the brunette

Sinbad was wondering what his brother intended to tell him when Maeve came to him.

"All right! I have Asif look after Sigrid while I'm away…"

"It's good! Maeve…", stopped for a while he then said " Maeve, promise me, no matter what you'll come back safely, for the sake of Sigrid and…and Eyolf."

Maeve rolled her brown eyes. She didn't understand what he had just said

"What?"

But she got no chance to ask for more. Firouz called her

"Maeve, they gonna pass here soon. Come here.!"

Maeve ran to the scientist just in time to see a group of ten skeleton soldiers passed by.

"There you go, lass", Doubar told her

Maeve walked out of their hidden place and came toward those soldiers.

"Hey you!", said she.

The leader of the soldier group turned back to see who dared breaking his favorite gloomy atmosphere

"You? You are the woman Beelzebub is looking for. Seize her", he ordered

"No need to do that. I am offer you my life in exchange for the hawk you had captured yesterday. Now, take me to your boss"

The leader soldier surprised at what she said. He didn't know who was in charge of giving command. This sorceress or he? Confused for a minute, he said to his soldier

"Take her"

In the mean time, five skeleton which were standing behind the group were taken care of by Nomad crew.

"Fine, go back to hell", the brunette said as she turned the last of them into dust by her karate skills.

"All right!...Ready! Then, follow them!", Sinbad ordered as they joined the soldier group toward the castle in their disguise looks.

They went to the first post, there were about 20 soldiers here and the leader of the group which caught Maeve said

"Open the gate. I need to take this dangerous woman to the boss."

"Yes sir, please go here and say the password to the gate. It will open automatically if you say the right words.", said the guard

The leader skeleton soldier came near the gate and spoke out

"Darkness forever"

The door opened and he waived his hand to order the rest to follow him. Sinbad said to other under his cape.

"Hear it? Bryn, you stay here and wait until Eyolf and his people come, then take down the guard, tell him the password and join me up there."

"Roger !"

Then Bryn stayed behind, she hid herself behind a bush and waited for reinforcement.

The rest of Nomad crew continued their way to the second post. They were kind of shocked because there was no guard there. The leader soldier didn't seem to care saying password to some stupid gate again. He slowly walked toward a tree on the verge of the road and pushed aside a rock under the tree.

"Go on", he said as the gate was opening after the move of the rock.

"So, the rock is some kind of switch…Doubar, your duty is just like Bryn's. You know what to do?", the young captain ordered

"Count on me, captain"

So only Sinbad and Firouz were still in the group.

"I wonder how many post left? Those security gates are really get on my nerves", complained Sinbad.

"Maybe only one left. No matter what, we must move on. Maeve's life is in our hand.", Firouz tried to calm his captain

"…and Dermott", Sinbad corrected

"…right, and Dermott…" he smiled but Sinbad couldn't see for he was covered by the cape.

Then the group stopped suddenly. The leader soldier came to Maeve

"Drink it". He ordered as he was handing Maeve a small bottle filled with a green liquid.

"What?", she rolled her eyes as she felt disgusted of what he's holding

"Drink now! You're a captive so you must do whatever I say.", he shouted at her.

Maeve forced hersekf to drink the liquid. The red hair sorceress held her breath and tried to drink that liquid once and for all.

"Gosh! It tasted like…rotten fruit.", Maeve commented.

The whole group of soldiers burst into laughter as they found their joy in others' pain.

"Hahahaha…hahaha"

Only two soldiers kept silent, in fact they were wondering what the use of the liquid was. And they soon found out as the leader soldier asked his group to start going. Sinbad went on and fell down to the ground. Firouz came and help him stand up

"What's up, Sinbad? Why did you fall down all of a sudden?

"I…I don't know. As if there were something ahead prevent me from going forward."

"Now, that really concerned me. Let me try", said the scientist as he went ahead, step by step. Firouz could feel that there was something…something…invisible…just as in the vorgon's case

"Uh oh! It's not good! It's not good at all, Sinbad…I believe another invisible wall is set up here to prevent intruder."

"What? Those meat head seems to like the idea of invisible wall…Wait a sec, so…the liquid…", Sinbad thought of the liquid they gave Maeve

"I think…the wall was set up to stop only those who are not Beelzebub soldiers. If a normal person wants to pass through, he got to drink that rotten fruit liquid"

"Now, that explained why we can't get it through. But…but that gonna ruin our plan. We gotta find another way.", Sinbad became worry. He knew if he couldn't go through this gate, Maeve would be dead. And that he never wanted.

He slowly looked up into the sky and he discovered one thing. Sinbad called Firouz.

"Firouz, look! See the bird above? They…they are flying from our position to the position behind the wall. Know what that mean? "

"Well, I got what you mean. The height of the wall. Let's see, from here to up there…about 3 meters…", replied the curly hair scientist

"Good! I think I can manage it.", Sinbad said and went around looking for something

"Exactly what are you planning? You aren't going to jump over it, are you?"

"Indeed!...Ah yes! This is what I'm looking for", Sinbad said happily. He was holding a long bamboo. Then he warp a rope in his waist, held the bamboo in his hand.

"Hey, how did you manage to find it?...Ah, never mind. Now, Sinbad…you are trying to….", Firouz was worrying that his worry would come true.

"Pole…jumping", Said the captain. "Well, it's a little bit high here. But I think I can do it."

"So, you do know that this wall is higher than normal. Listen to me, captain, you're risking your life." Scientist tried to make his friend changed his mind but it seemed no use.

"Without Maeve, I see no hope in life. Now, will you stand aside, scientist? Yeah…ok! Now I'll try to jump over the wall. Then when I'll have passed it, I'll tight this rope to a tree. Next, you gonna use it to climb over", Sinbad explained the plan

Firouz got no choice but watched Sinbad perform the most dangerous jump he had ever done in his life.

Holding the bamboo in his hand, Sinbad receded, estimated how far he needed.

"All right! Now…or…never…Arrrghhh!", as Sinbad said those last words, he started to run faster and faster then he jumped…and for some miracles, he crossed the wall…

"Sinbad! You did it! You did it! Luckily, this wall is not as intelligent as the one in the Vorgon's case."

"Yeah! Thanks Allah! Now scientist, climb over here now. We gotta make it quick, we've lost so much time."

Firouz quickly did the order of the captain.

"All right! Just leave the rope here. Hope our reinforcement will know how to use it.", said Sinbad then he and Firouz left.

"Sinbad, before we go on, I want to tell you a news I heard from…"

"Firouz, I'd love chatting, but this is not a right time. C'mon, we can talk later."

In the time Sinbad and Firouz got stuck in the third gate, Eyolf, Bryn and the peasant army had broken the first gate, they were on their way to the second gate.

Maeve and the soldiers had come to the castle. The leader soldier left her outside the castle with some soldiers while he went inside and reported to Beelzebub.

"My lord! The red hair sorceress had given herself to our hands in exchange for her hawk."

"So…she was hooked? But why so easy? She didn't fight back?", doubtful Beelzebub

"No, my lord", replied the skeleton

"Then, Rumina had overrated her. She is nothing but a coward chick, yet stupid enough to sacrifice herself just because of a bird…Hahah…"

'Will you shut up you idiot!", Beelzebub was interrupted by Rumina who had just appeared in the magical mirror.

"Rumina…?", confused Beelzebub.

"I don't think this wildful peasant witch could surrender that easily. Why don't you check your security system again to see if it is still ok. I very doubt this…That wench… ", Rumina hadn't finished her words. The leader soldier had interjected her

"Oh my god! Now I realized the unusual thing. When we caught her, we had ten men not include me. But…but when we came to the castle, there…were only five…", he was so frightened of what might have happened.

"And now you tell me, you stupid? We were tricked. They had people disguised as our soldiers and followed us all the time…Hopefully, they had no way to pass the invisible wall…", Beelzebub felt relieve knowing that no ordinary men had ever passed the last gate.

"And you really think so? I would doubt it as the one you are facing is Sinbad…", Rumina said sarcastically

"Sinbad? The master of the seven sea? The unbeatable captain? The most handsome man in the world?...",exclaimed the skeleton soldier

"SHUT UP ! How dare you compliment your enemy in front of me?", said Beelzebub as he kicked the skeleton.

Beelzebub was a little shocked when he saw his minion's left hand bone was cut off.

"What happened to your hand?", angrily he asked

"I…I was attacked by a strange company. The leader of them was strong, he cut off my hand bone.", he answered in shame

"Shame for you! Lost to a normal person! Wait a sec…How many of them? And how did they look?"

"There were five of them, a very very big man, a black man, a curly hair man, the leader and a witch"

"Now, that sound like Nomad team…I am right! My crystal ball had never tricked me. It had shown me right before the time I met you that Sinbad and his stupid crew were here.", Rumina smiled victoriously.

"I see there is nothing worth being glad that you're right. Besides if that sea dog come here, I'll be ready to deal with him. And even in the worst circumstance, we're still having a hostage here…Right, feather friend?..."He stroke Dermott feather and laughed "hahaha"

"So, will I take her in, my lord?", said the skeleton at last

"Sometimes, I wonder why do I still keep such a fool like you beside me. Do I have to answer every stupid question?", angrily Beelzebub shouted

"I'll…I know what to do"…Then the leader skeleton went out

When the three of them were having conversation in the castle, Sinbad and Firouz had came to outside the castle. They spotted Maeve standing with five soldiers.

Maeve looked worried

_"What happened to them? Why didn't they show up? According to the plan, after breaking all the gate, they will be here to defeat Beelzebub…What happened?",_ she thought

One of the skeleton talked to another.

"Hey, feel strange, don't you?"

"What? What strange"

"We used to be ten, but why are we just five now?"

Just as he finished, he felt someone was tugging his cape. He turned back and heard

"Wanna know why? Then this is the answer!"

As the last word was spoken, the skeleton fell over to the ground because of a fist Sinbad had given him. He and Firouz quickly took care of the four left. After that, Sinbad came to Maeve and released her from the rope.

"Where have you been?", angrily she asked

"Finding all the way to come here. Now, if you don't turn down your voice, you'll wake up the whole castle.", Sinbad warned Maeve

"Oh yeah! Really? Thanks for your warning. But do I have to remind you that I'm not the only got a loud voice here?", replied Maeve

"No, anyone else?", Sinbad answered.

"Yes, and this one is you. Big mouth", now the situation really got hot, no one wanted to lose and they started a fight.

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"yes, you are"

"Both of you", a voice came suddenly

"Shut up! Who said this?", both Sinbad and Maeve shouted.

"He!", Firouz answered and pointed his finger to the leader soldier who had just came out of the castle.

"Well I have to say that time for argument was over. It…is…time…for…**BATTLE**", he said and drew out his sword

"Your wish is my command" , Sinbad said and charged his enemy.

"GUARD !", the skeleton soldier shouted and soldiers from castle flooded in.

"Uh oh! We're gonna need help! Where are the others?", Maeve asked while defended herself from a slash of skeleton soldier

"They'll come here soon…or I guess so", replied Firouz and he didn't forget to thrust the nearest soldier to him

"Then they gotta make it quick. Three aren't compared to hundreds", Sinbad added when he gave a counter attack to the skeleton leader.

Feeling that the situation is not good at all. The sea blue eyes captain ordered.

"Maeve, Firouz! Retreat! Run! Run!"

Listening to him, the three ran away to an open field.

"OK! This is a good distance to use magic without being harmed. Maeve, time to show us what you've got over the past two years.", Sinbad asked his sorceress.

"You're trying to test me, right sailor?"…Maeve smiled and concentrated on a blue ball in her hand. It was bigger and bigger as she chanted some spell. Then, Maeve threw the ball to the soldiers which were running toward them.

"Go sleep with fish", she shouted as her magic started to show its usefulness.

Every soldier which was hit by her magic found themselves surrounded by a water ball. They looked like fish in its pond. But skeleton is not fish, it cannot stand the pressure of water. Just about two minute and each skeleton trapped in the water ball burst into dust.

Witnessing how powerful her magic was. Sinbad and Firouz almost dropped their jaws.

"Impressive!", exclaimed Sinbad

"Aye, thanks! I didn't use all my power in that spell …",she twinkled

"Maeve, you are stronger than the last time we fought together. So, this is the differences between a full sorceress and an apprentice one, huh?", Firouz smiled

"…But Maeve, why not use the fireball? I thought your element was fire", asked Sinbad for he used to see the fiery Maeve used her fire ball

"Sinbad, you don't know. Beelzebub's element is fire, too. That's why all of his soldiers got the fire element. If I use fire magic, it only helps increase their strength.", Maeve explained.

"So that's why you use the water ball…water is the opposite element of fire.", Sinbad said

"It sounds logic, Maeve…But in fact, there is a phenomenon called self-vanished. It is when two storms meet each other, both will disappear. So, I think if we can apply this theory here. Maybe using fire magic will help destroy them faster and more powerful…", the scientist suggested

"Sound weird, Firouz! I've never heard of this theory. Not that I don't believe in you, it's just that I don't want to risk. Besides, since coming to this island, I cannot use the fire ball. Beelzebub made it, he didn't want anybody else but him use the fire magic.", Maeve told Firouz.

"Oh…I see…OK! Forget what I said and…"

"Prepare for the next attack.", Sinbad interjected Firouz.


	7. Chapter 6b: The final showdown

The leader soldier and his soldiers about fifty one were coming. The distance was not enough to use Maeve's magic so they had to fight.

"Oh how I wish everybody was here!", said Maeve as she stroke a soldier

"They say "never should you make a wish because it comes true sometimes" lass, said Doubar as he hit the two soldiers behind Maeve's back.

"Well in that case, I'd rather the wish come true", Maeve said with a smile. Everybody was here.

"The reinforcement had come. We got a chance to win…And, let's start our victory with this ONE", Sinbad shouted as he cut off the head of the soldier leader

"Phew…finally! This one was tough!", he breathed heavily. "All right! Everybody fight with all you have.", Sinbad shouted.

Beelzebub saw all of this and he thought it's time for him to act. He came out. The devil was holding a cage which Dermott was inside. Nomad crew was fighting in front of the castle's gate just in time to see the devil.

"Wanna meet me that bad, you brats?", Said he with a devilish smile

"Dermott!", Maeve called him

Inside the cage, Dermott was trying his best to escape the cage, but it seemed no use.

"The cage had its own magic. That's why I can't use telepathy to talk to Dermott", Maeve told Sinbad

"Am I surprise?", Said the sea blus eyes captain

"Well! Do you think it's time to show my guest my hospitality?...Ha Ha Ha…

"_Devil within_

_Devil without_

_Rise up the dead force_

_Keep evil in_

_Keep love out"_

As he ended the spell. Lava from the volcanoes near by rose up and formed a big golem. He was as tall as the stone golem Rumina used to use.

"What the…", Doubar said in fear

"Everybody! Stand back!" young captain said

"Not end yet, Sinbad! Look up!", said Beelzebub

He looked up and saw that the sky was full of harpies.

"No doubt why Rumina chose you! That witch and you had so many thing in common". Maeve said

"Haha…I considered it a compliment, sorceress", Beelzebub said and laughed out loud

"All right! We're in big trouble! We gotta make a plan now. Make it quick!", Bryn said. "Captain! Please give order!"

"I…uh…well. Sorcerers, your duty is to take care of the harpies. Scientist, prepare the powder bags. We're gonna have some fun with this lava boy.", Sinbad quickly set up a plan

Maeve, Bryn and Dim Dim gathered around.

"You cannot control your magic, right Bryn?...Don't worry. Dim Dim and I can handle them.", Maeve said

"Maeve, I want to help. Is there some way to draw out my power?", she looked at Maeve and then Dim Dim

"My child…Your magic has a dark root…But I think we can use it now. Maeve, we are not going to kill those harpies one by one…", said Dim Dim

"Dim Dim…you mean…", Maeve knew what her master was going to say

"You know it, Maeve…We will bring out Bryn power…Now, give me your hand, both of you.", Dim Dim held the two girl hands, and Maeve held Bryn's hand

Dim Dim then said

"_God of faith_

_listen to my prayer_

_open the portal of heart_

_let all the power come out"_

As he ended, he found himself together with the two young sorceress covered by a circle of magical dust. Bryn found there was something inside herself, a stream of power…it was flowing inside her body. Maeve concentrated on using her power and she said

"_Goddess of war_

_listen to your servant_

_grant us the power_

_help us defeat the dark force"_

Maeve stopped chanting and she saw thousands yellow beam came out from the circle surrounding the three. Each beam targeted a harpy. Soon, the harpies were wiped out.

"Yeah! We did it", Bryn said in excitement

"Well done, Maeve", Sinbad said as he watched her performed the magic

"No, it cannot be. You kill all my harpies with just some spells…", Beelzebub

yelled and he jumped to the three, drew out his sword. "You have to pay for this"

"Dim Dim, Sinbad need your help. Leave this one to me and Bryn"

Dim Dim nodded his head and came to where Sinbad was standing with his friends. They were gathering a large amount of powder bags in the ground.

"Good, Firouz! Now I want you to make a big hole right here. Right before he came here. I wanted him to fall…"

"It's ok! But to estimated the right time…", Firouz worriedly answered

"Don't worry! I think I can make it. Just prepare everything, when I say "fire", you will make them explode, ok?", ordered Sinbad

"If you say so…", Firouz said

"Now…it is walking toward us…yeah, come in, closer, closer…Firouz! Fire"

The scientist did what Sinbad asked him, he threw a match into the powder bags and

"**BOOM!"**

They dig a big hole in no time and right in front of the lava boy who was still walking.

Therefore, he fell into the hole.

"Now, Dim Dim. I think you can use some spell to cover this hole.", said Sinbad

"It's just a simple spell, my child". Ha said and he did it. Quickly, the lava boy was lost in dirt

"Yeah! Now I left the battle field for you guys. Try to wipe out the skeletons as soon as possible. I'm gonna go help Bryn and Maeve"

He then ran toward the two sorceress. Over the past years, not only did Maeve master her magic but she also master her skill in sword fighting. She made Beelzebub slow down a bit. In fact he was tired because he had used most of his power to summon the lave boy and harpies.

Sinbad came to help and now Beelzebub had to deal with three. Feeling that he could handle no more, he ran toward the cage of Dermott.

"No! Don't let he use Dermott. Maeve! Do something", Sinbad asked her.

The fiery sorceress didn't wait for him to give order, she had already did it. A blue beam targeted toward Beelzebub's back, made him fall down.

"AARRRGHHH!"

"Is he dead?"…Sinbad asked her.

"I don't know. Let come to Dermott"

He nodded and the two ran to the cage. Maeve and Sinbad turned all their attention to the feather crew member. While Maeve was trying to free Dermott, Sinbad looked back at the battle just in time he saw Beelzebub had stood up and was trying to threw a spell to Maeve.

"Maeve, watched out!"

He shouted and jumped right before of her to cover his celtic beauty. So, Sinbad was hit by the beam and he fell down

"Sinbad!" Maeve screamed

She ran to him, held him in her hand and said in tears

"Sinbad! Sinbad! Answer me! Please, don't care me…Sinbad! You can't leave me like this…Sailor! Do you hear me…Wake up! Wake up!" Maeve tried to make him talk but the young captain showed no sign of movement

Knowing that this was too late, she stood up, glared at the devil lord.

"YOU…HAD…KILLED…SINBAD…", she said word by word, while her hand was forming a fire ball. The anger inside her had given her enough power to overcome Beelzebub spell, to perform the fire magic.

But this time was different. No ordinary fire ball, the fire ball in her hand was much too big than others she used to use. But Maeve was so painful that she didn't realize it, she just knew that this devil had killed Sinbad. She had to revenge, she had to make him pay…

"YOU…HAVE…TO…PAY FOR THIS, YOU DEVIL", Maeve screamed and threw the giant fire ball to Beelzebub

Beelzebub was too surprised at what the sorceress had done, she broke his spell and she even be able to make such a giant fire ball. He was too shocked to realize that the sorceress had thrown the fire ball toward him. And when he realized it, it was too late. All he could say was

"ARRGH!"

Then, he was burnt, nothing of him left. They won but Maeve found no victory, she lost…lost Sinbad…

"Sinbad…"

She whispered and then collapsed as she used too much of her power in the last spell.


	8. Chapter 7:Nothing is impossible

**_Chapter 7:NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE_**

She opened her eyes slowly. Hardly could she see anything, everything was so blur, she couldn't see all faces around her bed. She heard someone said

"Oh my god! She woke up! Firouz! Firouz!"

"Make way, make way for the doctor, guys!" , the scientist now in the role of a doctor came to her bed. He checked up for her and then said

"She's ok!"

"Thanks Allah! Now let her rest", someone said but who was someone. She was so tired to open her eyes no more, she fell asleep and slept

Hours later, she woke up and saw someone was sitting beside her bed. She couldn't believe it, she closed her eyes and then opened them again to make sure she didn't mistake.

"Awake?"

The voice was so soft…His voice was full of care and love

"S…Sin…bad…Sinbad. Is that you?", she asked doubtfully, she couldn't believe in her eyes. "You're alive, you…"

"Aye, I'm not dead, sorceress!", replied Sinbad

"But…but I saw the beam hit you, and when I called you…you didn't answer me", she asked

"Yeah…I thought I'm done for…But thanks to you, Maeve. You saved my life…Remember the shirt you intended to give me for my birthday?"

"Yea…and what was it concerned with the reason why you're alive?", confused the red hair sorceress

"You didn't remember Maeve? You had put a spell of protection on the shirt. That's why I was saved, the spell protected me from being harmed. I fainted but woke up later and Dim Dim said that the shirt had saved my life." , he explained the whole story…"And at that time, everything was over. Beelzebub's death caused the death of his spell and his enemy. Dermott was freed. Now, everybody was in town to help clean up the battle field"

"I got it…but…wait…now I remembered. I did make a shirt for you, but the problem is I had never given it to you. In fact I hid it…under my bed. Sinbad, how could you…?", Maeve blushed

"I…I read your diary, found the clue you gave for the spell, then I went crazy searching for more clue and ended up with the box hidden under your bed…", he told her without realized her face was red.

"Sin…Sinbad…repeat what you had said", Maeve insisted

"I found a box under…"

"No! the previous!"

"I read the dia…Uh oh!... ", now Sinbad realized he had got into trouble

"My diary…Sinbad! You read my diary? Don't you know how to write the word "privacy"? ", She angrily said and threw her pillow to him

Sinbad dodged it just in time to receive another pillow to his face.

"Got cha!", she smiled

"Hey, it's not polite to throw stuff to people.", He complained

"Oh yeah! Then reading others' diary is SO polite, right?...You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to use magic other wise you'd be fried", She talked back

"Yeah! Lucky me" He smiled at her and came nearer to her bed. He sat down beside her and for a while they didn't know what to say to each other

"So…", she started. "you…read all of my words? Include the parts about my feeling for…you ", Maeve used all her courage to spoke the last word

"Aye…", he nodded

"Then…do you have anything to say to me now, Sinbad?", she asked, her face was redder

"I…Maeve… I.. knew how you feel about me…and trust me I have the same feeling for you…But…but we just can't go on…", He tried to say word by word

"Sinbad…I don't understand…what do you mean?", she was disappointed at what he had said. She had been waiting for so long to have enough courage to ask him about this. And just when she thought they had chance, he turned her down.

"Maeve…I know meeting me and the crew again bring back so many good memories…And somehow, it also brings back the feeling you used to have for me. But trust me, Maeve, it will pass soon, it's just memory at last. You have to treasure the family you're having right now, you have an adorable daughter, a trustworthy husband…", Sinbad didn't want to say those words but for the sake of Maeve, he had to help her realize that their story had ended two years ago. She had to write her new own story without him in it.

"Shut up! I said shut up!" , She shouted at him. " What got into you, Sinbad? What the hell are you saying? Who is my husband? Who is my daughter?...", She felt disappointed. She had never imagined that he would turn her down by such a nonsense reason.

"Maeve, now you're the one who confuses me. Sigrid is your daughter, Eyolf is your husband. Am I right?" , Sinbad answered, didn't know what he said wrong to make her mad

"No!", she said

"No?", young captain felt that he was lost in dark.

"Of course, who told you that I'm married? Or what made you have such a nonsense idea?", she looked into his eyes, waiting for a reasonable answer

"Well…"Though he was still confused, he couldn't hide the feeling that hope had not ended yet, something in Maeve's tone told him that if this conversation was to be continued, it would bring back hope. So, he said " didn't Sigrid call you "mama" and Eyolf "daddy"? Didn't you tell me that she is your daughter?"

Maeve laughed…She could never thought that the reason was that simple…It took her a minute to stop laughing

"OK? Don't wanna laugh no more? Now, are you willing to give me the answer sorceress?", Sinbad said feeling being made fun of.

"OK! OK!..I'm sorry…But I'm…", Maeve looked at his face and couldn't help laughing again.

"MAEVE!", now was the time for the captain to be angry, he didn't know why she laughed at him like this. All that he said was the truth and…very logic…then why…why…

"I…ok! I..Sinbad…Don't look at me like this, you're gonna make me laugh again."

Maeve requested and avoided looking into his face. She was so afraid of another laughing and that would drive him crazy.

"I…am…Sigrid's mother…"

"Now you admit…"

"Sinbad, I haven't finished. I am her mother…but "foster mother"…Don't you get it?"

"What? Then where did Sigrid get her red hair of you and the green eyes of Eyolf?", Sinbad tried to defend for his theory though he knew he shouldn't have.

"Well Sinbad,… I'm not the only one in this world got red hair. It's just a coincidence that Sigrid's real mother got red hair liked me too…All right! Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story.", she pointed him the place next to her.

"Good! Then let begin from the last time we met Eyolf. Didn't you remember? He became the captain and went back to his hometown. Months later, he got married to a red hair woman just liked me and she soon got pregnant. On his last trip, Eyolf and his crew included his wife got stuck in this island. I was walking in the beach when I found him and his wife. I took them home and helped deliver Sigrid. It just that his wife passed away giving birth to her daughter…So, I was asked to be the foster mother of Sigrid. Story ends", Maeve said.

"…So…you…and Eyolf…aren't married…?", he looked at her doubtfully

"Of course not…sailor. Though he did propose me, I turned him down for some reason…", Maeve blushed

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't you know that you had scared the life out of me for I thought that you were married "

"Sinbad, you should ask me directly, not keep quiet and think of some nonsense theory! Doubar and Firouz knew all, you're the only one who don't know anything about the relationship between Eyolf, Sigrid and me...", she fought back

Sinbad remembered Doubar and Firouz had tried to tell him something but he didn't give them chance. He laughed at his foolishness, if he had done it, he wouldn't have worried all the time

"How stupid I am!", admitted the captain

"Now you know all the story then I repeat the question "do you have anything to tell me, sailor?" ", Maeve asked him seriously

He smiled at her and gently said "I was such a fool for not telling this to you before you fell over board. I even blamed myself for not telling you sooner as I thought you had married another man…Now, I know If I didn't tell it, I would lose you…And I wouldn't risk it…" He took another breath, looked into her eyes and said

"I love you"

"And I love you too.", said her as she leaned over for a kiss. Just then, they heard someone's voice.

"Hey everybody! I'm home!"

"Uh oh!", Sinbad stopped and stood up.

"Sinbad! Where you going?"

"I'll be right back, Maeve. Give me two minutes"

Then he walked outside and came back two minutes later. He locked the door and came to his Maeve

"What did you do, sailor?"

"Nothing! Just to prevent any unwelcome guests…Now, where were we?"

They both smiled and kissed each other…

Later, Nomad crew found Firouz locked in a closet.

"What happened to you, scientist? Thief?", asked the big man

"No…" he gasped for a breath

"Monster?", Bryn suggested

"No…", Firouz tried to breath

"So…Who…?" Rongar signaled

"You wouldn't believe it. Doubar, it was your precious brother, our beloved captain who had locked me in the closet."

"What?", Bryn couldn't imagine Sinbad would be crazy liked that

"It's true! I just came home and I saw Sinbad. He smiled and signaled me to this room, then all of a sudden, he locked me in the closet said something about didn't want to be bothered.", Firouz angrily told the whole story. He couldn't think of any reason why Sinbad did that to his friend

"Then…I think I know the answer…Let's check if I am right". Big man lead the whole Nomad crew to Maeve's room. They found that someone had stick a paper in the door

"What is it?..."Don't bother, please". This is Sinbad's handwriting…", Doubar smiled and turned back to go upstairs while Firouz intended to knock on the door. Doubar saw it and stopped him before he made another mistake

"What are you trying to do, scientist?", Doubar whispered

"I want to ask Sinbad why? I need an answer", Said Firouz

"You still don't get it? Lad…" Sighed Doubar. "All right! Come with me and I'll tell you…"

The next morning, Sinbad and Maeve came out of her room just in time Doubar came out of his. Both the lovebirds turned red while Doubar laughed at them

"Hello little brother. Hello LITTLE SISTER.", he emphasized the two last words.

"Morning Doubar!", both said, they blushed and walked away

Sinbad said to Maeve as they were looking out of the window

"So…you will come back to the Nomad? Then how about your daughter and Eyolf?"

"Are you jealous, sailor?" She teased

"No…Just that I cared about my love and…her friends"

"All right! I will come back to the Nomad. But Dim Dim, Eyolf and Sigrid will stay here, they have considered this place home for the past two years. So they will help rebuild the village and live happily here."

"Sound ideal, huh?"

"Yeah…", she looked at him and brushed his lip for a kiss. Maeve said "I can't believe it, you found me the day before, yesterday we defeated the devil and today we are hand in hand…everything happened too fast."

"Yeah, just two days…what…two days? Oh no! Maeve! Pack your clothes, we gotta leave now.", Sinbad called others "Firouz, Rongar, Doubar, Bryn…Quick! Quick! Quick! We must leave now"

"Why Sinbad"

"If I don't come back in time I'll lose the Nomad", he said worriedly remember his words two days ago _" For the next 2 days, if we don't come back, you'll set sail to Baghdad then sell the Nomad…"_


End file.
